


Shuffle Prompts: Flarrow Verse

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Shuffle Prompts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Lost girl au, Song Lyrics, Song prompts, Songfic, Supernatural AU - Freeform, possible triggers, shuffle prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short prompts based on songs for various Flarrow ships: Mostly Canary ships</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Say A Word

**Author's Note:**

> This is just like my other Shuffle Prompts prompt series, except for The Flarrow Verse

[Don’t Say A Word](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTL2f-5PC34)

Carah Faye

Don’t Say A Word

xXx

_Running in circles,_

_giving up hope._

_The second we feel it,_

_we just explode._

_But we keep it in motion_

_we stay afloat._

_Living in memories,_

_so we don't sink this boat._

They’d been dancing around each other since that first blow to the head knocked his memories loose. He knew that she meant something to him at one point and while he didn’t have the details, just vague, fuzzy moments, he knew what he felt.

Dahrk told him it didn’t matter what he felt or what he remembered, only that she was the enemy and his only mission was to get her out of the way. The only problem was, he couldn’t do it. He could count the number of times on one hand that he’d overpowered her, stood over her, cold gun pointed at her heart, but he couldn’t do it, couldn’t pull the trigger; not with those bright blue eyes daring him to do it and bringing up past memories of a similar moment.

But it wasn’t just the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to kill her, it was his intense desire to be with her that really shook him to the core. Any time he was around her, anytime he was even remotely near her he couldn’t stop the urges, the desire to pull her close, run his fingers through her hair and kiss her breathless. He wanted her, but she was the enemy and he had sworn an oath to Dahrk. He was nothing, if not a man of his word.

_If we break the silence we might lose it all._

_I can't lose it all._

He wasn’t the same man, the man who’d fought his demons and come out a little worse for wear but still standing tall and proud. He was cold and calculating and he reminded her of the man she’d met on that roof top, the one who claimed he wasn’t a hero. He looked like the man who was her almost, the man who confessed feelings she knew he would have rather kept bottled up inside. He looked the man who dangled a happy ending in front of her and then went and proved himself wrong; proved he was a hero.

When she first saw him, she knew it was the Leonard Snart she’d known. His eyes gave him away with their dark gaze and cold, calculating spark. This Leonard, despite what Gideon had said, was not the man she dreamt about, the man she’d give anything to see just one more time. This Leonard Snart, spat cruel words in their fights, took cheap shots and wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone of them.

Except… he had hesitated. He’d hesitated so many times now. He’d had his gun pointed right at her, finger on the trigger ready to end her life, but… he didn’t. She could see the grief warring in his cold blue eyes, he wanted to pull the trigger and he didn’t know why he couldn’t. He’d finally give up though, pulling his gun away and sneering at her like she was the most vile creature he’d ever laid eyes on. If she were honest, that was what hurt the most. To know that this man, who looked so much like the Leonard she’d lost would look at her, not the way he had when she kissed him goodbye---with regret and longing---but like he was utterly disgusted by her entire existence.

_Don't stay word._

_It's only going to hurt._

_And all I know for sure_

_is that it can't get any worse._

_So touch me if you can,_

_'cause I'm over making sense._

_I don't need to understand._

_Tell me with your hands_

_And don't say a word._

_And don't say a word_

It all came to a head six months later. Leonard had gotten in a blow on her that left her dazed and concussed. He was standing over her and this time she could see it, nothing was going to stop him from pulling the trigger. There was no escaping this, she was too hurt and he was too determined. She didn’t really know what came over her, she had always been fighter, fighting until the end, but now, now she just closed her eyes and let out a long breath as she laid back, willing it to be over quickly.

She was tired of fighting him, tired of feeling her heart break every time he glared at her, or spat vicious words. She just wanted the pain to stop. Her sister was gone, the potential future that dangled in front of her had been yanked away and turned against her.

She just wanted it to end.

But it didn’t. At some point she had fallen unconscious and woken up on the wave rider. Rip was standing over her looking as miserable as she felt. Mick stood near the door, arms crossed eyes looking her over. They told her that Leonard had walked away again, that he had let her live, and she squashed the small flutter of hope before it could grow in her chest. Rip left not long after, informing her that they all needed some time to themselves. He’d park the Wave rider and everyone could come and go as they please.

When he was gone Mick approached her. His face was grim but his eyes gave away how tired he was. “I don’t want to get your hopes up blondie.” he began as he stopped beside her. “You gave up out there, I saw it, and so did Snart.” he continued and she really hoped he’d get to the point soon. “There was something on his face, something in his demeanor when he saw you give up, Sara.” he’d used her real name, it had to be serious. “Something inside of him broke.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean, I’ve only ever seen that look once. It’s the look he had when he realized Lisa was turning out just like him, and he couldn’t stop her. It’s the same look he had when he realized he’d turned his sister into a crook the way his father had done to him.”

Sara thought about what Mick had said as she walked back to her safe house in Central. She didn’t know what it meant, didn’t understand why any of this was happening. As she stepped into her apartment, she realized too late that she wasn’t alone. Leonard was on her in a matter of seconds his body holding her to the wall, his hand around her throat.

“Why can’t I kill you?” he growled.

“Lack of conviction maybe.” she taunted and his hand tightened. She huffed a bitter laugh. “You're not a killer Snart, your just a crook, learning to play with the big kids. Leave the killing to the professionals.”

“What like you? Last I heard you were retired.”

“You’re never really retired from the life. Not when it all comes back to haunt you someday.”

His grip loosened and she felt the slightest bit of weight taken from her. That was when she really got a good look at him. His face was still cold and his word still stung but his eyes were different. His eyes… were sad.

It happened all at once then, his weight returned this time accompanied by the weight of his lips crashing down on hers. He devoured her in his kiss, taking greedily anything she was willing to offer. At some point his hand came away,  looping around her and pulling her into him. When he finally pulled away he looked down at her angrily. “Why?” he ground out and she didn’t know exactly what he was asking but she didn’t care.

Sara pushed forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him back to her. “Stop talking.” she murmured against his lips before stealing a kiss of her own, showing him that she could be just as greedy.

The night passed in a flurry of angry passion, each taking from the other what they needed and then some. He would open his mouth to speak every so often and she would silence him. There was a time when she would have loved to hear his voice, here, in this context, but now, now she knew all too well that anything he had to say would just hurt far too much. She wouldn’t do that to herself, she wouldn’t go to that dark place ever again, that place that had her giving up.

She would enjoy these stolen moments and in the morning they would be enemies again. And whether it was fate or just the way things had turned out, she wouldn’t give up on it ever again.   

_Silence for now._

_We will get out._

_Take all of this tension from me._

_'Cause I don't mind._

_I don't mind._

_Some other day_

_would you have to say_

_could leave me alone and empty._

_But not tonight_


	2. Devil's Dance Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devil's Dance Floor  
> Flogging Molly  
> Swagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is loosely based on Lost Girl.

[Devil’s Dance Floor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSwaVvF7rdU)

Flogging Molly

Swagger

xXx

Leonard wasn’t the club type, not that there was anything wrong with people who were, he just preferred a quiet night in with a good book or some backlogged paperwork then a noisy club in the warehouse district. But it was his sister’s birthday and he was, if nothing else, a damn fine brother. She’d dragged him out here with a group of their friends and insisted he pull the stick out of his butt. He didn’t want her to worry about him all night so he ordered a drink and nursed it for a few hours, smiling like he was having a good time anytime she looked over at him. It really wasn’t that bad if he really considered it. A little too loud for his tastes but he could be somewhere worse that celebrating his baby sister’s twenty-first birthday.

“You look bored.” a female voice called out from beside him and turned to find the most stunning petite blonde woman he’d ever laid eyes on. She smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with a mischievous twinkle. She held out her hand. “Sara.” she introduced herself.

“Leonard.” he replied taking her hand for a brief shake. “And it’s not so bad.” he finished earning himself a knowing look.

“Not really your scene?” she asked. He shrugged.

“Not really. Are you here alone?”

She chuckled. “My friends wanted to check this place out. I went to the bathroom and when I came back out they were nowhere to be found.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” replied Leonard. “Why don’t you let me buy you a drink to make up for it.” he suggested and to be honest he wasn’t really sure what had come over him, only that she was sweet and pretty and she seemed nice enough. She smiled at his offer and he swiveled around on his bar stool to face the bar, flagging down the bartender and ordering two more drinks. The bartender pulled two long necks out of the cooler beneath the bar and set them in front of Leonard and Sara. They took up the bottles clinking the rims together before taking a drink.

“Thanks.” she said, smiling shyly. He hummed his reply and Sara turned more to face him. “So, Leonard, what do you do?”

“I am a teacher.” he explained. “A professor at Central City University.”

“Oh, how interesting. And what do you teach?”

“Law. I’m taking a little break from practicing for awhile and figured I’d give teaching a try.”

“Really? What kind of law, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“Criminal. I was a prosecutor for Central City. I, uh, decided to give it a rest though. Too many bad people not enough time or resources to stop them.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Well, at least you tried, not many people can even claim that much.” she told him taking another drink.

“I suppose that’s true.” he answered a sort of gloom settling over him. He shook it off when the silence stretch on for too long and turned his attentions back on her. “Enough about me though. What about you? What do you do?”

“I’m a dancer.” she replied.

“Classical?”

“I was trained classically, but I’ve recently branched into other genres, mostly hip hop.”

Leonard smiled and turned fully to face her.

And this is where he should have sensed it, where he should noticed that something was; off. “Well then,” he began. “Care to dance?” he gestured to the floor below them. Sara smiled up at him and nodded.

“I’d love to.” she replied taking his hand letting him lead her to the floor...or had she led him… it was all starting to blur together. Although he didn’t think much of it as she pressed herself back against him and they began the easy sway, bodies grinding together, pulses racing. At some point she spun to face wrapping her arm around his neck and looking up at him through long eyelashes. He could have sworn her gorgeous blue eyes were glowing, but he brushed it off as the lights around them playing tricks on him.

His ears were pounding and it took him a minute to realize it wasn’t the music, but his own heart, beating at a tempo he wasn’t aware it could. He looked down to see find Sara still looking up at him and after a minute she leaned up on her toes to speak in his ear. “Let’s get out of here.” she suggested. Despite knowing he probably shouldn’t; not with Lisa still here and probably expecting him to drive home, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Lead the way.” he replied. He found himself drawn in by her smile and the little voice in his head that usually told him when something was a bad idea was screaming at the predatoriness of it. Out on the street she looked to him again and asked;

“You’re place or mine?”

“Mine’s closer.” he told her, squashing down the instincts that told him something off wrong. This time he led the way, their hands joined as he steered toward his car. Everything started to blur together again and the next thing he knew, they were in his apartment, clothes flying as they tripped their way toward his bed, bodies always touching.

Her skin was soft under his finger tips and he lifted her into the air, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her into the bedroom and fell to the bed on top of her, eliciting a gasp turned laugh from her. “You’re by far more fun than I thought you’d be.” she muttered against his skin. The blaring warning signs and red flags finally broke through the lusty haze and he pulled back to ask what she meant. He was stopped short though when he saw her eyes; glowing blue like they had in the club, except this time he couldn’t blame it on the lights.

He had so many questions but only one would escape his lips. “What are you?” she grinned, toothy, predatory.

“Hungry.” she replied and with inhuman strength flipped him beneath her and sealed her lips to his. He felt the pull then, the piercing pain in his chest that burned in away he’d never experienced before. It was almost… pleasurable, like that final moment before an orgasm found release.

She pulled back a little and pull got stronger and he could see the glow of her eyes brightening as a flowing stream of… energy, he supposed, passed between their lips. The stream broke with a jerk and she pulled away, sitting up fully while straddling his waist. “Well hello there.” she grinned deviously as she ground herself down on him. He moaned, all thoughts flying from his mind as a pleasure so intense coursed through him. He knew then as she leaned over him again, that this wouldn’t end well for him.

The problem was, he couldn’t seem to care.

xXx

“Lenny? Lenny are you home?” Lisa called out as she closed the front door behind her. She smirked as she noticed his clothes thrown around the living room. “Well it’s about time.” she said, stooping to pick the articles as she made her way through the front of the apartment toward the back. “Getting laid is about the only viable excuse you have for ditching me last night.

The bedroom was dark when she pushed through the door and she grinned as she dumped his clothes in the hamper and turned toward the bed. “Wakey wakey big brother. I want all the juicy details.” she said as she stopped by the window. She took hold of the curtains and pulled them apart letting the light in and turned to face the bed with a devious grin. “Time to…” her words were cut off with a blood curdling scream.

Leonard laid on the bed, skin pale, almost blue, eyes wide open and staring at her with a glazed look. There was bruising around his mouth, but what really stuck with her was the grin on his lips.

The big dopey grin, as if dying had been the most pleasurable thing he’d ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't catch it, Sara was a succubus. as I was writing this I came up with the head cannon that this was how Lisa became a hunter, so there may be something going on there in a later story.


	3. Brave Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brave Enough  
> Lindsey Stirling Feat. Christina Perri  
> Brave Enough  
> Golden Vibe

[ Brave Enough ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOmc9uG1Ndg)

Lindsey Stirling feat. Christina Perri

Brave Enough

xXx

Sara watched as Cisco attempted to flirt with Lisa casually. She knew Lisa was interested, there was no doubt about that, but for reasons Sara couldn’t fathom, Lisa never let the flirting turn into something more. It kind of reminded her of the dance she and Leonard would do on the Wave Rider that first year with the team. He’d flirt, she’d retort, they’d drink and play cards and watch each other’s backs, but despite  mutual feelings and attraction they never let it get any further.

Now, watching Lisa and Cisco it was obvious this wasn’t exactly the same. Cisco looked more than ready to take the plunge with her, but Lisa was putting up a wall, parrying his flirting with witty retorts and keeping him at arm's length. It confused Sara greatly. Lisa was a confident woman, she shied from no man, and yet here she was putting up walls and stepping away from the kind of guy who was, in all honest, a step up from the men she usually dated.

And then it suddenly came back to her, a conversation between herself and Leonard when they first decided to give “you and me” a try.

_I wish I was_

_Brave enough to love you_

Sara found Lisa later that day in her kitchen. Since Rip had started scheduling regular leave time for all of them, Sara had gotten herself an apartment in Central City, since that’s where Rip usually set down and picked everyone up. Her apartment was nice enough, big enough for her to work out in, and somehow, her apartment, although she’s still trying to figure out how, had become a meeting place for friends and teammates alike. Lisa had a key, or rather her brother had a key and she picked it from his pocket whenever she needed to get away from the boys club she usually lived in.

At the moment, Lisa practically writing love songs to Sara’s coffee maker--- a house warming gift from Felicity who understood just how vital caffeine was for a former assassin’s health, or more specifically the health of those around her. “Hey Lis, too crowded at home?”

Lisa looked over at her with an unimpressed glare and cleared her throat. Then in her best imitation of Leonard she said; “Lisa, your a grown woman I really don’t see why you can’t pick up after yourself. Lisa while we’re gone you have to take care of the house, regular upkeep is the only way to keep the roof over our heads, Lisa, how many times do I have to tell you not to loose the cap to the milk carton.”

Sara snorted trying to keep the laughter contained. “Your brother is so anal. Sometimes when I know he’s coming over I’ll upend the laundry basket all over the apartment and then watch his eye twitch uncontrollably while he tries to ignore it.”

Lisa laughed. “You’re so evil. I love you.”  Sara smiled, taking a seat at the counter across from Lisa.

“So,” Sara began after a comfortable silence fell between them. “I have a question for you and I want you to keep in mind that I just got off the phone with my father this morning who is still less than supportive of my relationship with your brother and am in the mood to hit something. So think twice before your answer is, “I don’t think I’m good enough”. Okay?”

“Sure?” Lisa replied confused.

“Is there any particular reason you  won’t accept Cisco’s advances? I mean if you don’t like him that’s fine but I kind of have a feeling that’s not the case.”

Lisa opened her mouth to reply but closed it again with a sigh. “I mean he’s a nice guy, I just…” she cut herself off with a sharp look from Sara. “I’m sorry but it’s true. “She finally continued. “He’s not like the guys I usually meet, you know. I’m a thief and he’s hero. I mean he dated Hawkgirl. How do I compete with that?’

“Okay, first of all, you don’t need to compete with anyone, ever. You are amazing and someone doesn’t realize that then that’s their problem. Second of all, he went on one date with Kendra before her soulmate showed up, so even if there was someone to compete with you can do better than one date. Thirdly, your amazing, and yes I know I already said that but it bares repeating.”

LIsa blushed looking away. “I don’t know. What if one day he decides he can’t be associated with a crook, even a former one? I’ve been doing this my whole life, I’m not much good at anything else.”

“So you can only use those skills for bad things then? Someone should tell Len and Mick that.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Being a hero doesn’t really put food on the table, or gucci in the closet.”

“Being a hero doesn’t mean just fighting crime in back alleys decked out in leather. For some of us it’s the best we can do, but did you ever consider that there are companies that would love to have an accomplished thief working for them?”

“What like a patsy for corporate espionage?” she asked incredulous.

“Or someone who can point out weaknesses in a security system. Your opportunities might not be the same as everyone else's, but they’re there, you just have to look a little harder. Also, consider this, you’re not exactly broke. Len once told me that when you were a kid you talked about going to college. There’s nothing wrong with giving that a try. Take a couple classes see if you like it.”

Lisa shrugged. “At least there are more options than I thought.”

“Exactly, just take a deep breath and hope for the best.”

_I wish I was_

_Brave enough to love you_

“Where are you going?” Leonard asked as he caught sight of Lisa coming down the stairs, dressed to the nines in a stunning navy blue dress and gold heels. Sara pushed herself into his side to keep him from getting up from their lounged position on the living room couch.

“I have a date.” Lisa grinned as she turned for the door. She stopped beside the coat rack and picked her jacket off of it.

“With whom?” Leonard pried. Lisa shot him a smile.

“With Cisco Ramon.” she replied watching amused as Leonard struggled to get up with Sara’s weight keeping him down at a powerless angle.

“Have fun!” Sara called as LIsa headed for the door. She opened it and stepped through trying not to laugh as she listened to Leonard calling after her.

“Lisa! Wait! Damn it Sara what the hell? She can’t go on a date with that geek.”

She closed the door to Sara’s laughter.  


	4. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't Help Falling In Love  
> Haley Reinhart  
> Better  
> Mick Rory/Sara Lance/Leonard Snart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the way things ended after Mick betrayed them. Instead of Leonard taking him out in to the middle of nowhere imagine that Mick was sucked out of the hull with the Time pirates and picked up by the Time Masters.

Can’t Help Falling in Love

Haley Reinhart

Better

xXx

Soulmates were the way of the world for good people. They’d tell him he should feel lucky, that having one, much less two with as bad a kid as he was should be proof enough that he needed to turn his life around, that he needed to be a better person for them. The fact of the matter was, a soulmate should love you for who you are, you shouldn’t have to change to make them love you. That fact was only proven the day he met Mick Rory.

 **_“You okay kid?”_ ** etched across the skin over of a badly healed rib.

 **_“Yeah, thanks.”_ ** his reply, the only clean skin in the expanse of burns.

They were living proof that you didn’t have to change, that soulmates were meant to be as is. They worked together, partners in crime and life and they didn’t talk much about the second mark in the same handwriting on each of them.

 **_“Actually I was dead for a year.”_ ** across Leonard’s collar bone.

 **_“It would seem so.”_ ** following the curve of Mick’s shoulder blade.

They both spent an inordinate amount of time trying not to think about their third, who they assumed was female, and what her words meant.

“How does someone die for a year?” Mick asked one day. They were on a stake out and never one to sit still for very long he was getting antsy.

“I don’t know Mick. Maybe she faked her death for some reason.” Leonard speculated his eyes never leaving the front of the jewelry store.

“Yeah but…”

“Relax Mick. We’ll burn that bridge when we get to it.”

The mention of fire seemed to calm his soulmate and they got back to business quickly. But nothing could truly prepare them for what happened a month later.

“It’s grey.” Leonard muttered under his breath as if saying it out loud would somehow make it make more sense. Mick stood from the bed, pulling his shirt over his head quickly and turning his back to the mirror. He twisted to get a better look at the words and at the first sight of grey he pulled his shirt back on and stormed out.

Leonard recognized the rage in Mick’s eyes as he caught sight of the greying words and knew whoever got in his way was in trouble. He went after the bigger man, and after several bar fights and a little arson, he finally got him home. They spent the next year trying not to think about what they had lost. They stole, they fought The Flash and they worked hard to forget, but nothing brought back bad memories like a bad family reunion and Leonard found himself behind bars again as his father was buried in an unmarked grave, unclaimed by the family he abused for decades. Mick got him out not long after and a glimmer in the larger man’s eyes that told Leonard that his soul-mark had turned black again too.

Then the man from the future showed up.

xXx

He saw the way she missed a step when he spoke to her for the first time. “Actually I was dead for a year.” she replied falling in step again. He continued without thinking.

“Hey, I’m just trying to make conversation.”

“Yeah, I can tell by the way you're staring at my ass.” and with that she walked away, never acknowledging the words that identified them as soulmates.

Before they took their seats on the bridge Leonard found Mick. “It’s her.” he told him, subtly gesturing to where Sara was taking a seat beside Ray. “She’s our third.”

The only problem was, they never talked about it. Sara was good at evading and eventually they got the hint. She didn’t want them, a fact that Leonard was not too big to admit hurt. He could see how much it affected Mick too, even though he tried not to show it. If she didn’t want them, couldn’t accept them, that was her problem, she didn’t know what she was missing.

“I don’t deserve soulmates.” she told him that night, the night when Mick’s betrayal still stung, when his words still cut Leonard deeply. When the image of him falling through space still haunted him. “I’m a monster.” she continued, her eyes swollen and red from tears he didn’t get to see her shed for a soulmate that had been betrayed and betrayed them in turn. “There’s so much red in my ledger, I…”

“I killed my father.” he told her, cut off whatever self deprecating remark she was about to make. She looked up at him wide eyed and he held out the bottle they’d been passing back and forth for her to take. “Nasty guy Lewis Snart. Used to talk to us with his fists. I can’t count the number of times I should have died by his hand. But I didn’t, and then I turned into him, granted I’m a much better thief by far, but... “

“Why did you kill him? I mean, why all of sudden? Why then?” she asked taking a swig from the bottle and passing it back.

“He was putting a crew together for a new job and he knew I wouldn’t work with him willingly. He ambushed us, took me and implanted a thermite bomb in my sister’s neck. Threatened to kill her if I didn’t help him. The Flash and his team saved her and stopped Lewis but… well let’s just say I understand Mick’s rage better now. He broke my sister’s heart, so I froze his.”

“Was he your first?” she asked. “Your first kill I mean?”

Leonard shook his head. “Nah, killed a couple of traitors in my time, nothing anybody could prove.” They lapsed into silence, the bottle passing between them again before Sara spoke up.

“My first kill was a father of two. Businessman, inventor. He made weapons for the military. He was double dealing but nobody could prove he had anything to do with it. He was dealing to terrorist groups that had a vested interest in seeing the League stopped so Ra’s stepped in. It was my first mission, very simple. He was cocky, didn’t think he needed protection so he’d ditch his bodyguards whenever he felt like doing something most people would frown on. His mistress, one of many, never left his side that night so the club they were at was out of the question. We had to wait until he got home.

He got up to take a call in his home office at about three a.m. and he didn’t see me coming. Beheaded him, made it look like one of the terrorist groups he dealt to did it.”

“I remember that. His youngest kid found the body” he told her when she paused to take a drink. “They rooted out a homegrown cell looking for his killer. They convicted the leader for it, but it was you.” she shrugged.

“Two birds, one stone. The leader gave up information that took out the entire organization.”

“You killed one man and saved millions.” he told her. She shrugged.

“That’s kind of the problem though. You see, that was Ra’s' tactic. You chose a mission for the first kill that drives home the idea that what they're doing it right. I saved millions by killing one man. I was hooked. I thought what I was doing was good. I'd get my hands dirty so no one else had to. The next few missions were the same and for a while even the ones that weren’t, the ones that should have opened my eyes to the truth were treated just like all the other’s. Now that I think about it, it wasn’t any particular mission that made me realize I had become unrecognizable. I just… I woke up one morning and I couldn’t remember what it was like to feel; To feel anything.

So I ran away, I came back to Starling and I became The Canary. I thought I could wipe out the red in my ledger, but… I ended up going back. I didn’t know how to be anyone else but Taer Al Safeer, anymore. I remembered what it was like to feel again and I realized I didn't want to.”

Her next pull from the bottle was long and when she pulled back she was breathing heavy.

“How did you die?” he asked after a moment. She took a deep breath and looked away closing her eyes.

“I was standing on a rooftop in Star City. The Arrow had just left and I was getting ready to continue my mission for the league when I heard something behind me. I turned… and there she was, Thea Queen. But something was wrong, I knew it the minute I looked her in the eye. She loosed three arrows into my chest before I could react. I was dead before I stumbled over the edge and hit the ground below.”

A heaviness, heavier than before settled over them and Leonard was tired of it. He moved without thinking, taking the bottle from her and setting it aside before his lips were on hers. She kissed him back with all the passion born of grief she could muster. They spent the night comforting each other and in the morning they found themselves reluctant to leave each other, even if they weren’t really parting for good.

Sara was the first to dislodge herself from the tangle of limbs, heading for the bathroom, only to stop short when she heard Leonard leap to his feet. She spun startled as he came toward her and spun her until her back was facing him.

 **_“So you’re the one we’ve been waiting for, huh?”_ ** was still as bold as ever where it trailed across the back half of her ribs.

“It’s not grey.” he told her softly and she spun at his words, her eyes immediately finding the words over his ribs. Still black.

“He’s alive.”

xXx

“New rule.” Leonard grunted as he dropped Mick onto their bed. “Drinking contests will now be restricted to the ship. I’m not carrying your heavy ass back here ever again.” behind him he heard Sara chuckle and turned to find their soulmate leaning against the door frame. She shrugged at Leonard.

“I warned him not to drink with me.” she told him smugly.

“She drank just as much as I did.” Mick slurred. “And still kicked ass in a bar fight.” he looked to Leonard. “How did we get so lucky?” Leonard chuckled.

“Who knows.” he replied looking back at her. Sara smirked. “Give me hand?” he asked. Gesturing to Mick’s sprawled body. She nodded stepping up to help strip Mick out of his old west period clothing and get him comfortable in bed. When that was finished, they changed as well and got comfortable on either side of him.

xXx

_“What do you want most in life Sara?” Mick’s voice was soft, softer than she ever remembered hearing it before. He was different now, calmer, more controlled, deadlier. He handled the weight of everything she’d shared with him better than anyone ever had. There was no judgement; he didn’t look down on her. And best of all, he didn’t look sad for her._

_She looked up at Mick, passed her reflection in the walls of his prison. He was mirroring her position on the floor, eyes dark and resolute as he stared her down._

_“I want to be someone’s first choice.” she finally replied. “And I don’t want them to regret it.”_  

_“And Snart regrets choosing you?” he asked._

_“He thinks he’s hiding it, but I can see it. I’ve seen it before. I know what it looks like.”_

_The air only grew heavier as the silence stretched out between them and then;_

_“I never pegged you for a coward blondie?” Sara looked up at him confused. “You say you don’t deserve soulmates but we both know that’s bullshit. You know who we are, what we’ve done. If anybody doesn’t deserve a soulmate it’s us. No, you're afraid.” he continued. “You’ve seen first hand how quickly life, happiness, can be taken away and you're terrified of losing us so you didn’t even try.”_

_She didn’t answer, which was really all the answer he needed. After a while Sara couldn’t take it anymore. She felt like a raw nerve exposed to the elements. She made to leave but stopped short and turned back to him. “Jax told us what Rip said to you that day.” she told him. “He’s was wrong.”_

xXx

_“Wow,” Sara said as she looked back and forth between her soulmates. Leonard stood leaning against her desk, Mick remained in the doorway. Leonard’s face was black and blue, his eye beginning to swell. A quick check of Mick’s knuckles proved what she already knew. “And here I thought my inability to express my feelings was fucked up.”_

_“Oh it is.” Mick replied knowingly. She rolled her eyes at him._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started one way and then just... I have no idea.


End file.
